חיים אחרים
by moon12345
Summary: פיק המשך ל"נקודת מבט נוספת". סלאש, רמוס\סיריוס. ג'יימס\לילי


זה פאנפיק המשך של another point of view

קצת פרטים:

שם: חיים אחרים

דירוג: PG13 חזק

שיפ: רמוס\סיריוס, כמובן

הדמויות לא שייכות אלי אלא לג'יי קיי רולינג ואין לי שום כוונה לעשות עם הפיק הזה כסף. :)

תהנו~

* * *

**חיים אחרים**

**_פרק 1- ברוך השב לחיים_**

התעוררתי למשמע קולות מעומעמים סביבי. בעיניים עצומות הרגשתי שמש חמימה מלטפת את פניי ותהיתי לעצמי אם הגעתי לאיזשהו גן עדן. ראשי היה ריק מכל מחשבה וזיכרון ורק התענגתי על החום שעטף אותי מכל כיוון.

כשהתרגלתי לתחושה התחלתי לחוש משועמם, וניסיתי לפקוח את עיניי כדי לראות היכן אני נמצא. אך ברגע שניסיתי להזיז את ידיי ולדחוף את עצמי למצב ישיבה, כאב חד תקף את ראשי וקריאת בהלה נפלטה מפי. אם הייתי מסוגל להתרכז הייתי וודאי שם לב שהקול שהשמעתי היה שייך לי, גם אם היה כעת מעט צרוד. אבל כל מה שעניין אותי היה הכאב הנורא בראשי.

הקולות סביבי התגברו ולמרות שלא הצלחתי להבין את הנאמר הייתה לי תחושה שהם מדברים עליי. הרגשתי משהו נלחץ לשפתיי, גורם להן להיפתח ולבלוע את הנוזל הקר שזרם לתוך פי.

בבת אחת הכאב נפסק, ועיניי נפקחו לרווחה.

הדבר הראשון שראיתי היה הרבה מאוד לבן. שכבתי במיטה לבנה עם מצעים לבנים, בחדר שקירותיו צבועים לבן. הכל היה כל כך מסנוור, ועיניי כאבו כאילו לא נעשה בהן שימוש כבר הרבה מאוד זמן. סביב מיטתי עמדו מספר אנשים בחלוקים לבנים, ולמרות שניסיתי להתרכז בפניהם, לא הצלחתי לזהות אף אחד מהם. האדם הקרוב ביותר אליי התכופף והתיישב על ברך אחת. חיוכו היה נעים וחביב כשפתח את פיו כעומד לדבר.

"ברוך השב לחיים, מר לופין."

מוחי קפא לשנייה, ואז, בבת אחת, הכל חזר אליי. ג'יימס ואני התחלפנו, שתיתי את השיקוי, ואני בסדר! אפילו חזרתי לגוף שלי, כי האיש בחלוק הלבן קרא לי 'מר לופין'. אבל אם הכל היה בסדר, למה אני כאן, ולא בהוגוורטס? ואיפה זה 'כאן' בכלל?

"איפה אני?" הקול שלי היה שונה ממה שזכרתי, אבל לפחות היה זה הקול שלי, ולא של אף אחד אחר.

האיש המשיך לחייך את חיוכו המהפנט, "בבית החולים, סנט מנגוס."

"מה?" שאלתי, מבולבל. מה אני עושה בסנט מנגוס? למה אני לא בהוגוורטס? "מה אני עושה פה?"

אך לא זכיתי לתשובה. במקום זאת, אחות נוספת בחלוק התקרבה אליי כששיקוי מהביל בידיה. "שתה את זה, מר לופין," היא הורתה, ולא הייתה לי ברירה אלא לציית כשדחפה את השיקוי אל שפתיי. הרגשתי את גופי נרפה, ומחשבתי החלה להתערפל. קולה של האחות נשמע בלחש, "כדאי שנודיע ל-" וזה היה הדבר האחרון ששמעתי לפני שהשינה סחפה אותי.

כשפקחתי את עיניי בפעם השנייה כבר הייתי מוכן וידעתי למה לצפות. העיניים שלי כבר לא הסתנוורו מהלבן הבוהק שהקיף אותי, והצלחתי לשים לב לעוד צבעים ופרטים שלא שמתי לב אליהם קודם.

בחדר שבו שכבתי היו עוד שתי מיטות. על אחת מהן, בפינה הרחוקה ממני, שכב קוסם מבוגר שהיה לבוש בפיג'מת מרפאה מגוחכת. על המיטה השנייה שכבה נערה בלונדינית בעלי תווי פנים יפים שהייתה מכוסה כולה בשמיכה עבה. שניהם היו שקועים בשינה עמוקה, 'או אולי הם מחוסרי הכרה.'

אור שמש חלש נכנס לחדר דרך שני חלונות גדולים שווילונותיהם היו מוסתים לצדדים. הבחנתי בפסים דקים שנעו בחוץ, ולקח לי כמה רגעים כדי להבין שהיו אלה טיפות גשם.

הנעתי את ידיי והפעם הצלחתי לדחוף את עצמי למצב ישיבה בקלות, בעודי נשען על שתי כריות גדולות שהיו מאחורי גבי. רק אז, כשהייתה לי זווית ראייה רחבה יותר על החדר, הבחנתי באדם שישב ליד מיטתי. הוא ישב על הרצפה, ראשו שעון על ידיו על המזרן שעליו שכבתי. היה לו שיער שחור וקצר והוא הרכיב משקפיים דקים על אפו.

תזוזתי גרמה למשיכת השמיכה מעלה, והבחור שחור השיער התעורר בבהלה. הוא הביט סביבו במשך כמה שניות לפני שעיניו נתקלו בפניי המחייכות אליו בשמחה. ג'יימס בסדר, הוא לא מת! הצלחתי להציל אותו!

מבטו של ג'יימס היה נעול על שלי ועיניו התרחבו מאחורי משקפיו. הוא לא דיבר במשך כמה רגעים ארוכים, וכבר התחלתי לחשוש שמשהו לא בסדר, אבל אז חיוך ענקי נפרש על פניו. "רמוס!"

ג'יימס הסתער קדימה והרגשתי את ידיו נכרכות סביבי. החיבוק היה כל כך חזק עד שהרגשתי את עצמי נמחץ, אבל הייתי שמח מדי בכדי שזה יפריע לי.

"ג'יימס," חייכתי, מחבק את חברי בחזרה. "אתה בסדר."

ג'יימס התרחק ממני והביט בי בעיניים נוצצות. "עזוב אותי," הוא אמר, "איך אתה מרגיש?"

"חוץ מזה שהראש שלי כואב כאילו דרך עליו היפוגריף, אני מרגיש נהדר."

"שתה את זה," המליץ ג'יימס, והחווה בידו על בקבוק קטן ושקוף שעמד על ארונית קטנה ליד המיטה. "האחות שהייתה כאן מקודם אמרה לי לתת לך את זה אם תתעורר ויכאב לך משהו. זה שיקוי משכך כאבים."

לקחתי אותו וברגע ששתיתי את השיקוי כאב ראשי נפסק לגמרי. "תודה." אמרתי וחייכתי אל ג'יימס.

במשך כמה רגעים שנינו לא אמרנו דבר, מה שנתן לי זמן לסדר את מחשבותיי. זה היה נפלא לראות שוב את ג'יימס בריא, ולראות את פניו מחייכות, במקום את הפנים שלי. היו כל כך הרבה שאלות שרציתי לשאול אותו, אבל לא הייתי בטוח איפה להתחיל. בדיוק כשרציתי לשאול את השאלה שהציקה לי ביותר, שהייתה למה אנחנו כאן ולא בהוגוורטס, ג'יימס החל לדבר.

"רמוס, אני חייב לך את החיים שלי," הוא אמר בהתרגשות, "אתה לא היית חייב לשתות את השיקוי ההוא, זה היה יכול להרוג אותך. אבל שתית אותו בכל מקרה."

"ברור, ג'יימס, אתה החבר הכי טוב שלי."

"אבל בכל זאת, הצלת את החיים שלי," חזר ג'יימס, "אז תודה. אני לא חושב שאי פעם אוכל להודות לך מספיק."

"זה בסדר," הבטחתי, "אני יודע שגם אתה היית עושה את אותו הדבר בשבילי אם המצב היה הפוך, וזה מספיק."

ג'יימס חייך אליי, אך למרות זאת הצלחתי לראות גם עצב בעיניו.

"ג'יימס," פתחתי, מנצל את השקט ששרר בחדר, "מה אני עושה פה? למה אנחנו לא בהוגוורטס?"

פניו של ג'יימס התעוותו מעט בלחץ. נראה היה שזה לא נושא שרצה לדבר עליו. "העבירו אותך לפה."

הרמתי גבה, "כן, את זה הבנתי, אבל למה?"

"אני לא חושב שאני הבנאדם המתאים לספר לך את זה, אבל-" פתח ג'יימס, אבל באותו רגע דלת החדר נפתחה ומישהו הסתער דרכה פנימה.

"ג'יימס, הוא התעורר כבר...?" הקול דעך כשעיניים כסופות פגשו בענבר. השיער שלו היה קצר יותר ממה שזכרתי, אבל עדיין היה מבריק ושחור כמו תמיד. הוא לבש מעיל עור וג'ינסים כהים.

'בגדי מוגלגים?' תהיתי, אך למרות זאת חיוכי התרחב למראה הפנים האלה שכל כך אהבתי. "רך-כף!" קראתי באושר, כל שאלה ותהייה נמחקות מזיכרוני.

גופו של סיריוס התקשח. הוא התקדם לעבר המיטה בצעדים קטנים, לא מתיק את מבטו מעיניי. "רמוס." אמר בשקט. נרגעתי למשמע קולו. זאת הייתה הפעם הראשונה מזה זמן רב בה שמעתי את סיריוס פונה אליי בתור עצמי, ולא בתור ג'יימס. "איך אתה מרגיש?"

"מעולה, עכשיו כשאתה כאן." השבתי, חיוכי מתרחב אף יותר.

"יופי," מלמל סיריוס. במשך כמה רגעים רק בהינו אחד בשני, לא אומרים מילה. להפתעתי, כשבחנתי את פניו של בחיר ליבי שמתי לב שהן מתוחות ולחוצות. הוא לא היה נראה כמו מישהו ששמח להיות שם. להפך, כל גופו שידר אי נוחות וריחוק.

"אני אשאיר אתכם לבד," קפצתי למשמע הקול. מאז שסיריוס נכנס הספקתי לשכוח שג'יימס בכלל נמצא בחדר.

"לא," אמר סיריוס וסימן לו בידו לא לקום, "זה לא יהיה נחוץ. אני צריך ללכת, יש לי סידורים. רק באתי לקפוץ להגיד שלום. טוב לראות אותך, רמוס." הוא הניד בראשו לכיווני במחווה ידידותית, ומיד מיהר לנתק את מבטו. "להתראות, ג'יימס." הוסיף, העיף עוד מבט אחרון בשנינו ויצא מהחדר במהירות.

בהיתי בדלת הסגורה בבלבול, מרגיש כאילו מישהו לקח את הלב שלי ומחץ אותו ללא רחמים. לבסוף פניתי אל ג'יימס במבט שואל, "מה זה היה?"

ג'יימס הסיט את מבטו, "רמוס, אני באמת לא חושב שאני צריך להיות מי שיספר לך את זה."

כעס החל מתערבב עם בלבולי, ושילבתי את ידיי על חזי. "בבקשה תספר לי. למה אני קם בסנט מנגוס, כשהדבר האחרון שאני זוכר היה שהתעלפתי במרפאה בהוגוורטס? למה סיריוס התנהג עכשיו כאילו בכלל לא אכפת לו ממני? למה השיער של שניכם קצר כל כך פתאום?"

ג'יימס נאנח וחזר להביט בי. "תבטיח לי שלא תתחרפן ולא תכנס לשוק."

הנהנתי, מרגיש מבולבל אף יותר. "מה קרה?"

שחור השיער שלח יד אל הארונית ומשך ממנה חוברת שעד לאותו רגע בכלל לא שמתי לב לקיומה.

"מה זה?"

"'הנביא היומי', הגיליון שיצא היום בבוקר. תקרא את הדף הראשון," השיב ג'יימס, מעביר לי את העיתון.

"אתמול בלילה התרחשה עוד תקיפה של אוכלי המוות שזעזעה את כל המדינה-" התחלתי לקרוא, אך ג'יימס קטע אותי.

"לא, תקרא את הפרטים של הגיליון."

הרמתי גבה בבלבול אך מילאתי אחר הוראותיו. "עיתון 'הנביא היומי', גיליון מספר 7239, יום ראשון, עשרים וחמישה בינואר, אלף תשע מאות שבעים ו-" עצרתי, בוהה בדף.

"אני מצטער, רמוס." קולו של ג'יימס היה חלש ומלא עצב. הרמתי אליו את מבטי, עיניי מתרחבות בבלבול ושוק.

"אלף תשע מאות, שבעים ותשע?" מלמלתי. "בבקשה תגיד לי שזאת מתיחה ממש אכזרית שלך ושל סיריוס."

ג'יימס הניד בראשו לשלילה, "הלוואי שיכולתי. זה התאריך של היום."

"א-אבל, אתמול-" התחלתי לגמגם, "אתמול היה נובמבר, א-אלף תשע מאות שבעים ושבע!"

"נובמבר של אלף תשע מאות שבעים ושבע היה לפני שנה וחודשיים." אמר ג'יימס, ופניי נפלו.


End file.
